HighSchool love:Genebreak(One-shot)
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Gene and Jailbreak are in Highschool and they both keep a big secre,they are in love. oneshot The Emoji Movie does not belong to me,if you hate this movie please dont read it


By the time the bell ring,every Student went to their classroom.

Everybody were young emojis,getting ready for there futuro work at the phone.

But in between all of those Students,there was a little one named,Gene Meh.

Gene was not an average Emoji,he was suppose to be a "Meh".

¿His problem?:He has more that one emotion,he could laugth,he could smile,cry,get angry,happy he could do anything.

Everybody look at his as a Weird emoji,next to his best friend. Hi-5.

In his Júnior highschool year,he got in many stuff,but the best one was somebody he meet.

He meet a really nice emoji girl,Princess Linda.

Linda didnt actually acted like a princess,she didnt use pink dresses and princess hair like her older sisters.

She always used a Black dress,Hacker bracelet and a Blue hair along a Black beine. She also rather be called by "Jailbreak"

"Hi Jailbreak" Gene greated her in the classroom,his cheeks were Pink blushed.

"Oh,H-hi Gene"she said flushed.

"Hey,wanna...y'know,Sit in luch break together?,before classyear ends" he proposed Nerviouslyn.

"Uh...ye,yes,id like to,its nice spending time whit you" she replied blushing.

"EMOJIS!,TAKE YOUR SITS!" Said the Teacher.

Sadly,Gene's Desk was far away from Jailbreak but the could still see each others.

In Class Gene didnt even pay atention to the Teacher,he simply stared at that blue hair girl.

And Jailbreak did less,she was making doddles in her notebook.

Jailbreak was Gene's best friend,Gene was Jailbreak's,But in both of them in the most Deep part of theyre hearts,was a hidden secret.

They were in love.

"But why and How?" That was the Question that Jailbreak always did to herself when she writted Gene's name in her notebooks whit a pink marker and a lot of hearts.

But she always question why?,for her it was something whit any context.

If when she was in her first year of high school,she was only 12 years old and changed her aperence and got her nickname. Evreybody look at her stangely.

But then she meet him...something in her ligthed up

She remembered that day Emery time she meet him in school.

Jailbreak was looking at everybody at the hallway,lockers,the ones glaring at her,they didnt Belive she was actually princess Linda.

So distracted,she didnt pay atention to her patf.

¡POOM!

She felt a High pain in her forehead while she fall to the ground,Tripping her history book.

"AUCH!" She groand in pain.

"Oh Dear,im so Sorry!" A child voice apolagized "Are you ok?" he offered his hand to lift her Up.

Jailbreak looked up and saw his face,His Beautiful Green eyes,his cute blond hair,he was very cute.

And Gene's Jaw went down as soon as he saw that girl he accidentaly made fell.

She was such a nice gale,Golden eyes,Beautiful skin and soft blue hair.

They were lost in they're eyes,Under a Spell,lost in they're beauty,a new emotion was present.

"H-hello..."

"umm...hi"

"Here...ill...ill help you..."

"Ye...yeah..."

They didn't stop looking at they're beautiful eyes.

They didn't stop looking at they're beautiful eyes

She was Up now,still glaring at him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Gene looking away,blushing a bit.

"Y-yes,Thank you" she replied playing whit her blue hair.

"mmm..." the blond emoji mumbled.

"well...my name is...Linda...but you can call me Jailbreak..." she greated.

"Jailbreak...jejeje...nice name"said Gene smiling at her "my is Gene Meh"

"Love your name,its cute..."she said a little shy"like you..."

"Ow" he was redder that a Tomatoe "thanks..."

"Are you...are you goin to class?,im in seven grade" Gene asked her.

"Oh,me too!,guess we are Classmates!"she smiled.

"COOL!,C'MON!,ILL SHOW YOU HI-5!" He grabbed her hand and run by the Halway.

By that time his hand rosed hers,he knew it was love. But it was impossible!,they just met!

Or maebey it was just they're first time feeling this moment.

"Gene!" A Voice made him react,it was Hi-5 in the back seat.

"What happend?" He asked returning to reality.

"Can you tell me whats the answer of Question 9 ?" Hi-5 said.

Gene rolled her eyes Annoyed,but he then saw Jailbreak pass in fron of him,wanting to ask something to the teacher.

He got the luck that she looked back to see the blond emoji whit multiple emotions.

When he notice that he blushed redder that before and hide his face behind his book.

Jailbreak laughed and went to her desk again.

Hours passed and it was lunch time. Perfect time to talk.

Jailbreak had her Lunch in the plate while she walked aroud the Cafeteria hallway,looking where go sit.

"Hey Jails!,over Here!" An Emoji waved his hand as a singh.

"Over here princess!"Called a Hand next to him.

Jailbreak smiled and went to that Table,It was Gene,and...there qas a Available sit next to Him.

"Thank you Gene" she said sweatly.

"Anything for a Princess" Hi-5 Said elegantly.

By this,Jailbreak groaned annoyed,an rolled her eyes.

"I have already told you Chicken fingers!,dont call me that!" She exclaimed upset.

"Sorry..."Hi-5 said a bit scared by that angry scream

"Its ok,but seriously dude,stop that" she replied.

"I dont understand why you dont like to be a princess" Gene said sweetly,his eyes were on her beautiful face. "if you are beautiful,Smart,strong,your perfect" Jailbreak Smiled at this nice complements,she was pretty obviously blushing "I like you just the Way you are,if your a princess or not...i wil always lo-"

Gene got shok for what he almost said,he paused there and his cheeks blushed in a deep shade of pink. Jailbreak looked at him really confused.

"Lo-...look at you as my best friend" He singh after his "that was close" he thought

"Aaaw Gene...you are also my best Friend" she replied smiling sweetly as she approached to him and give him a sweet hug.

Gene got paralyzed when he felt her hands around him,he responded to her affection

But in that moment.

SLAP!.

a blond and smiley emoji smacked Jailbreaks head,pushing her blue hair down and reveling her brown hair.

Jailbreak tried to get her beine back on but while she lock down to get it,the blonde girl dropped a cup of ice lemon tea over her head. Jailbreak squeaked at this.

The blond emoji chuckled evily at her.

"Ja ja ja ja ja!,whats wrong Linda?,to cold for you?" The emoji smiled,she was a blond hair girl whit a psycho smile,she was 16 years old,2 years older that Gene and Jailbreak.

"Ah!,Smiler!" Jailbreak said really angry "stop doing that!,its annoying!,and stop Calling me like that!"

"Whats your problem Linda?,youre to Small to defend yourself?. Jajajajaja! Your pathetic..." Smiler mocked her "no wonder you still have no prince to love you!. Who would ever love a brat like you? I dont Know how Gene could Love YOU!,he deserves better!,your not even worthy for felling in love whit,he'd be better if you were dead!"

"..."Jailbreak's eyes started to tear up.

"Face it,Gene will never love you...nobody will...you little useless malfunction" Smiler Thread her.

While she was laughing,Jailbreak locked down sadly,those worlds hurt... alot.

Gene groaned as a median Rage cover him from head to toe.

"HEY!,STOP IT SMILER!,GO BULLY AN EMOJI YOUR SIDE!" Gene screamed at her furious.

"Dont be so naive Gene. Fine,I'll but that does not make you better than me,im an real emoji,not a malfunction like you. Your even worse that this brat. Your nobody" she said as she leaves the table.

"GO TO THE LOOSER LAUNCH,YOU SMILEY PSHYCO!" Hi-5 throw his sandwich at her "nail it!"

Gene snarled in anger,he locked at Jailbreak,she was hurt because of those insults.

"Dont listen to her Jail,your amazing and even better that her" Gene tocked her from ger shoulder.

"No Gene..." Jailbreak sigh sadly "she is Rigth...im weak...pathetic...im not even strong enough to tell him...to tell him...that i...i..." she didnt finish,her eyes filled whit tears as she run away crying

"JAILBREAK WAIT!"Gene tried to stop it,but he lost her.

In the rest of the Day,Gene did not find Jailbreak anywere she completely disappear. She didnt even came to class.

Everybody in School knew that Smiler was a First class Bully that treats any emoji who is different like trash,if she was perfect,always smiling evily and she always teased,radicalized and taunted Jailbreak for not being like a princess and Gene for not being a Meh,calling her a "Malfunction". Gene always tried to protect Jailbreak from her but Smiler continued to do that again and again.

Jailbreak always ignored her bullying,but this time,Smiler used her weakness: Gene.

Gene was worried Sick for his beloved Princess,he didnt know what happend to her. And especially for what Smiler told her.

"Gene will never love you"

Does Jailbreak feel the same that him?

That question dominated his thoughts.

After class ended,every emoji left the class and went home. But Gene stayed there in the enter Stairs,thinking about Jailbreak

"Still worried about her?" Hi-5 sit next to him.

"I dont know Hi,i dont know what happen to her,and i need to know the truth!"Gene said desperately.

"Know what?" Hi-5 asked.

"Know if she lo-"

But before he could even answer.

"Leave me alone Smiler!" A painfully voice said.

"Ow look!,Jailbreak is gonna cry!" A Mocking Female voice said evily "im gonna give you a real reason to cry!"

Gene knew who it was.

"Oh no!,Jailbreak!" He said scared.

He run to where the voices were coming from.

Jailbreak was in the ground,her black beine was to,Smiler was laughing at her. Ready to hit her.

"Wherea your beloved Gene,Huh Linda?!" Smiler said incredibly.

"...Gene..."she barely said.

"Look a that,you are really not a princess waiting for her prince" Smiler chuckled

"He is not my prince!" Jailbreak Yelled furious but she was also in Pain.

"Face it!,he does not love you!"

Gene quizzed his fists furious,he had enough hiding his feeling for that princess he had always loved. He run as fast as he could while Smiler was ready to hit Jailbreak.

"Stay!..."Gene grabbed her arm "away!...From...MY PRINCESS!"

And he pushed her away,making her fell to the ground.

"Gene?..."Jailbreak said innocently.

"Are you ok Honey,did she hurt you?..."Gene said cuddling her cheek worried.

"Gene...i...i..."she got nervous by feeling his hand.

"Oh great!,why are you here?" Smiler got up again. "Why would you come to save this little brat?".

"Shut up,You do not know anything about her!" Gene said protecting Jailbreak

"and what do you know?" Smiler replied incredulously.

"I know ... that she's better than any princess, I've never met someone like her, I've never met a girl so perfect and wonderful, someone ... she has more than one purpose, it's not being a princess ... or being a great hacker ... it's ... being herself ..."

He turned around and looked at her tenderly, she covered her mouth while listening to those compliments ...

"That's why I love her ..."

Jailbreak was static as she heard that phrase rose his lips. He loved her too. Gene's eyes turned into hearts and he slowly took Jailbreaks hand,she was soft.

The hacker emoji smiled at him and sweetly kissed his hand.

"Oh thats so cute!" Smiler said sarcastically "its gonna be a pity having to give you 2 a lesson".

"Not so fast!" Anothe voice said,it was Hi-5. Who went to Smiler and gave her a giant smack,leavig her in the wall.

"Ow my tooth" Smiler groand stuffed into the wall and in alot of pain,one of her teeth felt out.

"Get ready to use Braces!"Hi-5 laughed "are you guys ok?"

Gene and Jailbreak looked at each other and blushed hard as they looked away,thy were still holding hands.

Gene and Jailbreak looked at each other and blushed hard as they looked away,thy were still holding hands

"We are ok..." Jailbreak said

The Three friends went outbof the school,ready to go home.

"Well my Cousing Thumbs up is waiting for me,see you guys later!"Hi-5 said as he left.

Gene looked as his friend left and then he looked at Jailbreak,his cuddled her cheek again,both tenderly smiling. He then gently kissed her forhead.

"Gene...do you really mean that?" Jailbreak said nervous.

"Mean what?"Gene asked.

"What you said to Smiler...do you love me?..." her cheeks were red.

"Jails..." Gene said softly "who could i lie to you? And mostly...who can i not love you?..."

She Singh tired from that day,and rested her forehead against his.

"Im not a princess waiting for my prince...not anymore...because mine is already next to me" she whimpered tenderly.

And holding her in her arms,Gene grabbed delicately her cheecks and kissed her lips,it was a new feeling,a really nice and unique one,Jailbreak started to Caress his little blond hair while they kissed.

Gene never had kissed a girl who was not his mother.

And Jailbreak had never kissed somebody,she liked it,she loved it.

They loved each other.

After that kiss they tenderly snuggled.

"I love you Gene..." Jailbreak whispered in his ear.

"I love you to...Linda" Gene accidentally said.

"Linda?" She asked.

"Oh...sorry..." he apologized.

"No...its ok..."she snuggled on his Shoulder,they were still hugging "Actually...i love when YOU call me that..."

"Linda..." Gene stroked her hair still huggin her.

"Yes My love?" She whispered

"Can i call you that until School year ends?" He asked shyly.

She laughed softly

"...of course,mi prince"

THE END.


End file.
